This love
by gabyta.weasley
Summary: Los chicos estan de vacaciones en la playa, ¿que puede pasar?,Harry le tiene una noticia a Ginny, pero ¿que sera?.HxG RxH, entren y lean.


El comienzo de todo

Era muy tarde en la noche, había sido un día de verano muy caluroso cuatro chicos compartían una pequeña cabaña muy cerca de la playa, era su ultima semana de vacaciones antes de volver al colegio, el colegio Hogwarts.

Pero una pelirroja no podía dormir, se daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama, mañana volvería a la madriguera, nunca olvidaría esas hermosas vacaciones, quizás las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Al otro lado de la pared un chico moreno no podía dormir, miraba el techo y pensaba en las hermosas vacaciones, en los momentos hermosos que había pasado y también pensaba que quizás habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida, mañana volverían a la madriguera, a la casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley que disimulaba estar profundamente dormido, pero no al igual que la pelirroja y el moreno no podía dormir,

pensaba en sus hermosas e inolvidables vacaciones, pero no solo en eso, sino también en una hermosa castaña que le había robado el corazón, había pasado todas sus vacaciones con ella y bueno con su hermana y su mejor amigo, pero ella, ella era lo que mas le había gustado de sus vacaciones.

Al lado de la cama de la pelirroja había otra cama que la ocupaba una castaña, la misma de la que Ron estaba enamorado, ella también estaba despierta, también pensaba en sus lindas vacaciones y en cierto pelirrojo con el que siempre soñaba, sabia que ese era un amor imposible, porque siempre discutían y quizás no se llevaban tan bien, pero igual lo amaba y no le cambiaria nada.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny fue la primera en despertarse, tenia sueño, casi no había dormido y era muy temprano, aun no amanecía así que salio al balcón a ver como salía el sol.

- Que hermoso, hace cuanto tiempo que no veía el amanecer- dijo la pelirroja mientras bostezaba.

- Si lo se son hermosos igual que tu- dijo Harry

- Harry, me asustaste!! No vuelvas a hacer eso!! y desde cuando tan galán?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Bueno desde que me di cuenta de que…-pero no alcanzo a terminar la oración porque justo en ese momento entro Ron

-Hola-dijo después de dar un gran bostezo-como durmieron??-

-Bien-mintió Harry -y tu??-

-Bien también-mintió Ron- y tu Ginny??-

-Oh mejor que nunca-mintió la pelirroja que estaba molesta con Ron por haber interrumpido su momento con Harry, lo amaba, amaba a ese moreno, pero ella sabia que el nunca la iba a tomar en cuenta, ella era solo la hermana de su mejor amigo para el, pero igual quería saber lo que el le iba a decir -bueno voy a tomar desayuno-

Al entrar a la cocina vio a Hermione haciendo desayuno.

-Buenos días Ginny ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto la castaña

-Bien y tu?-

-Bien, hice desayuno para todos, llama a los chicos-

-OK- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía al balcón –vengan a tomar desayuno, esta listo-

-Ya vamos-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Al entrar vieron una mesa llena de cosas para desayunar, todos tenían hambre y además estos días no habían comido muy bien.

-Gracias Hermione, te quedo todo muy rico, hace días que no comía tan bien- dijo Ron mientras le echaba mermelada a una tostada.

-Oh bueno es que como es nuestro ultimo día aquí decidí hacer algo especial¿Qué les párese si luego vamos a la playa?-

-Si y luego volvemos, comemos algo, ordenamos y limpiamos todo y nos vamos-dijo Ginny- pero luego ¿Cómo vamos a volver?-

-Nos vamos a aparecer, Mione, Ron y yo nos podemos aparecer y uno de nosotros se aparece contigo-dijo Harry

-Yo no, ya me cuesta mucho aparecerme solo como para llevar a alguien mas-dijo Ron

-Yo me puedo aparecer sola, pero me va a costar demasiado con Ginny-dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes Ginny, yo te ayudo, no hay problema-dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry-dijo la pelirroja-ojala partamos antes, así quizás Harry me dice lo que me quería decir pensó Ginny,

-Bueno me voy a vestir para ir a la playa-dijo Hermione mientras hacia que todos los platos fueran en fila lavándose.

-Si hay que aprovechar bien la mañana -dijo Ron, mientras se levantaba y seguía a la castaña.

-Harry¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-pregunto Ginny

-Creo que en otro momento te lo digo-dijo Harry y después de eso se fue.

-Bueno creo que no me queda mas que ir a vestirme-se dijo la pelirroja.

Se puso un traje de baño de dos piensas y una falda muy corta de una tela muy delgada, se veía bien, esperaba que Harry pensara lo mismo.

Ya estaban todos listos así que se fueron a la playa, cuando llegaron era muy temprano y la playa aun estaba muy vacía, aun no hacia mucho calor como para mojarse así que se recostaron sobre el arena a tomar sol.

-Ginny, el sol te puede quemar mucho, quieres que te ponga protector solar?-pregunto Harry ilusionado, le encantaba como se veía la pelirroja.

-Si, gracias Harry-dijo Ginny, luego comenzó a sentir las calidas manos de el moreno en su espalda, le encantaba, además últimamente estaba muy atento con ella.

Hermione se había dado cuenta del pequeño detalle de su amigo, ella sabia lo que uno sentía por el otro, pero no se daban cuenta, se amaban y ya encontraría la forma de juntarlos, quizás esas cosas solo le pasaban a los demás y no a ella, sabia que el pelirrojo no sentía nada por ella o al menos eso creía, de pronto sintió un golpe en su espala y se dio vuelta para ver que la había golpeado.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención, perdona-dijo un chico rubio de ojos claros que había lanzado una pelota.

-Oh no te preocupes no fue nada-dijo Hermione al ver al chico- me llamo Hermione-

-Me llamo Josh, mucho gusto, ven ¿te gustaría jugar paletas?-le ofreció el chico

-Si claro-respondió Hermione levantándose.

-Pero Hermione, no íbamos a aprovechar la mañana antes de volver a la madriguera-dijo Ron.

-Deja que Hermione se divierta un rato Ron, no es tuya, tiene todo el derecho de ir a jugar con ese chico-dijo la pelirroja.

-Me dio calor, creo que mejor me voy a bañar-dijo el pelirrojo para distraerse un rato.

Harry espero a que Ron se alejara para hablar con Ginny.

-Ginny que te párese si vamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa-

-Si, claro-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Harry.

Comenzaron a caminar, al principio no hablaron mucho, pero luego Harry comenzó a hablar.

-Ginny, tengo algo que decirte-

-Si, que pasa, Harry-la pelirroja se esperaba algo bueno.

-Ginny yo…-el moreno empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, no sabia como decírselo.

-Tu que, Harry-dijo Ginny ansiosa.

-Yo…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!! Ojala les guste este es mi primer fic, me costo hacerlo, a los que lo lean porfa dejen criticas, es un h/g r/h, y quería aclarar una cosa, es una historia de amor, no existe Voldemort. Se que es muy corto el capitulo, espero que eso no les moleste...**

**Bueno, besos, cuídense .**

**Gabyta.weasley**


End file.
